Sentimental Fool
by Schizotypical
Summary: "She told me it was a girl, and so I turned my head away and wept. 'All right,' I said, 'I'm glad it's a girl. And I hope she'll be a fool — that's the best thing a girl can be in this world, a beautiful little fool." Sonic 06!AU sort of.


_Dear Diary,_

_Daddy died._

The rest of her pages on the innocuous chronicles was empty. It no longer needed to eat any more words. Any other pen that bled for the loss of someone she wasn't entirely thrilled to be her caretaker couldn't be wasted. More unicorns and pastel caricatures had to be sculpted she said. Murmuring, she looked at the lone framed picture of her hero on the wall. Silently praying that maybe he could do something to help her, at least give her five minutes worth of peace and comfort.

There was no date imprinted. The date didn't matter. Daddy died. That was what mattered. No other information was needed for anyone who crept on her pink concave journal just to burst into tears and to feel sorry for the princess of Soleanna.

Scribbled intestines from the pen was vomited. Black like the sky, hoping it would one day turn to a beautiful blue hue.

Things resumed as normal the next day.

_Dear Diary,_

_I go to a royal school today. I don't know what's so special about royal school but mom says I'm a princess and I would take over daddy so I have to go. I wonder what happened to daddy. He said he would be back someday. Daddy never lies. He couldn't._

_5/18/06_

News of her father's death slipped into an endless void. Both the truth of his death and the saccharine childish lies were gone and she didn't want to think about anything anymore but what was going to happen at this current moment and whatever would happen in the next five minutes of her life.

After each minute, his green eyes and smile wavered and grew concerned. She could only wish he was here.

Fanciful carriages dropped her and her mother off, nothing seemed more lacy and regal and in more thirst of being current and new than the school. Children respected her, yet the respect wasn't real. There was no point in wearing the gloves and feathers and to look pretty for spectating eyes when nothing was really special about her but the royal rabbithole she came from.

He was still her hero, even if he may have only been a fairytale for children to sleep deeply every night. The Easter Bunny and Father Christmas were still not debunked by her parents even if she was too wise to fall for her parent's attempts to preserve her innocence.

_Elise is kind, thoughtful, and lovely, but you must take care not to upset her. Her emotions can break her heart and break her mind. This girl is too beautiful of a glass sculpture just to drop carelessly on the ground and hope she picks herself up by herself._

Daddy told her she could never cry. These thoughts and feelings were too strong for her and he claimed any hint of sadness emitted from her would make her wither. A moldy log of her emotions was kept by his velvet chair. Everything had to be tucked in like a petticoat inside a rustic dress.

Her fairytale smiled at her. Things would be okay, he said. No hurt can truly break someone unless they let themselves be broken. If God could control the weather and only allow it to rain on scheduled days and to only flood when it felt necessary, she could let the rain of her emotions be stored until the right day and time.

_Dear Diary,_

_School went okay. Everything is supposed to go okay in the end and I had to keep running even when things were too bad and heavy. That's what Sonic said. He's my friend. I never really met him, but I think if I did, he'd like me and kiss me on the head. Give me a crown and bow and respect me because I am a pretty princess. His heart is so warm and I want to be hugged by him just to finally feel how warm warmness could get. It's rainy as always here. Soleanna has been cold for far too long._

_5/18/06 - After I went to school_

Her black pen's veins were twisted and knotted under the date. It was too hard to remember anything, despite being so new.


End file.
